Your Hand in Mine
by MissKaoru83
Summary: Romantic AU short story featuring Lavi x Tyki.  Difficulties arise during their first few years together but what will happen after their biggest obstacle, the Earl, falls ill and is put into the hospital?


**Author's Note**: This piece is something I had to write for my Senior level writing Capstone class. We had to take a piece that we've written in the past and turn it into a completely new genre. This story was created from my poem, "Moonlight Love", that was written during my Intermediate Poetry Workshop a few semesters ago. My adoration for Lavi x Tyki inspired the poem's romantic quality and the short story is thusly inspired. I also included the poem at the end so everyone can see where this story came from. Also, to truly understand this piece, you need to know a quick little tidbit. I was going for an ambiguous narrator/protagonist so Lavi is never really mentioned as himself nor is his gender alluded to (I hope!). Tyki's name is never spoken or given either, as I wanted to set the stage for a more intimate plot. It was extremely tough to write but I am happy with it and I hope you all can enjoy it. Oh and one more thing, the characters might be a bit OOC since I had to modify the story somewhat for the assignment. Enjoy~

**Warning: ** This is a Lucky pairing and it is yaoi. There is language and sex so it's intended for an adult audience. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer: **The characters within the story are the property and creation of the great Hoshino Katsura. The plot and story itself are mine.

**Your Hand in Mine**

"Those books aren't going to move themselves!" the librarian chastised as I leaned on the cart, staring off into space.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered my response as I stood and resumed pushing the half-full cart toward the elevator. The old man only glared at my behavior and I felt his eyes on me until the elevator doors dinged shut.

I was busy working at the library, putting books away that the old man had asked for. Stupid old man, actually. Okay, maybe not that stupid, but he was annoying as hell. The Bookman was the head librarian and he knew his stuff but, for some reason, no one knew his real name; they only called him Bookman or old man. I preferred Panda because of the deep circles under his eyes from obvious years of not sleeping well, or so I assumed, and it made him look like the Asian beast.

I pushed the cart up to a row of bookshelves and pulled the designated books from the cart to put back into their rightful homes. I slid a book back into its place on the shelf, sighing from the tiresome work I had endured over the past three days working with the Panda. I would much rather be out with my friends enjoying the latest movie or going dancing but no, I was dragged into working on a Saturday because the newest assistant, Miranda, called in saying something about a black cat, a clock and a staircase. When I got to work, the old man said she fell down a flight of stairs and broke her arm. Go figure.

Standing, I turned and almost dropped the pile of books I held. The Panda had crept up quietly behind me, glaring as usual.

"What d'ya want now?" I asked, annoyed that he would sneak up like that.

"You have a visitor," he said coldly before walking away, hands clasped behind his back. I don't know why, but the old man seemed to have this overprotective vibe with me and whenever something didn't go the way he liked, he would get cold, furrow his brow and put his arms behind his back just like he did then. I shrugged it off and placed the pile of books I carried back onto the cart before heading toward the elevator.

The main lobby was busier than normal, probably because it was right before finals and everyone on campus was trying to print this, that and the other and waiting for a spot to 'make camp' before settling in for a week long stay in our luxurious accommodation known as the campus library. The main circulation desk was bustling with student workers darting this way and that to help the next eager customer with his or her stack of unwanted books. I laughed inwardly, thanking whatever gods were out there that I didn't have to deal with that part of the library. Instead, I was working for the Panda. Somehow, the old man had managed to get me a position as his assistant transcribing historical documents that were time sensitive material for certain government offices. Apparently, because of my test scores and I.Q., his employers thought I would be the best person for the job. My main responsibility was to help him in his research and document translations, but, if I had downtime, I also had to assist the other librarians with putting books back on the shelves or running minor errands for them.

My eyes scanned the area, looking for anyone familiar. No one. My face contorted, revealing my unhappiness with the situation of being called away for nothing, but the old man wouldn't lie so there had to be someone around here looking for me. I left the main entrance area and walked over to the library café, wondering if whoever had asked for me was waiting there instead. And I was right. My eyes caught sight of a dark headed teenage girl with spiked up hair swinging around an umbrella with a pumpkin head on the end. Standing next to her was a rather out of place, awkward looking, older man dressed in a business suit and wearing a monocle, of all things. I walked up to them, putting on my normal, happy go lucky demeanor.

"Cheryl," I greeted.

The man turned around and heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find you!"

"Well, you did. What's up? Why are you two here?"

"Hey!" the little girl interjected, smacking my thigh with the umbrella.

"What?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Where's my hug?" she pouted.

"Sorry, Road. I wasn't trying to be mean." I leaned forward and gave her a small hug to keep her content for the time being before returning my attention to Cheryl. "So, you're here why? I thought that he wouldn't allow any of you to have contact with me until he said otherwise."

"Ah yes, well you see," he paused, looking around as if what he had to say would be overheard by the mass of people swimming around the library. I got the hint.

"Come on, we'll go to the office upstairs." I led them to the elevator and we took it to the fourth floor where the Bookman's office was. Luckily, he wasn't there and we could talk in peace.

Inside the room was a desk, simple in nature. An ebony three-drawer desk with a matching colored chair sat in the back of the room, littered with books and parchment paper. Bookshelves also lined the room, full of texts that only the Bookman had authorization to use, though I never knew why and I never asked; I only did what I was told when I was told. Another small desk was stationed off to the side, something like you would find in an elementary school. It had no drawers but enough space to work on and even had a light attached to it to make for easier reading at night if the situation ever arose for such a use. No other furniture was in there. I pulled the chairs out from the two desks, offering them to my guests before leaning back against the Bookman's desk.

"I'm listening," I stated.

Cheryl shifted in his seat, putting one leg over the other and leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee. "We've known each other what, six years now?"

"Your point?" I asked.

"I think we're close enough to just be honest, don't you?"

"Cheryl," I remarked, the tone in my voice echoing my growing irritation at his beating around the bush.

"Fine, fine. I'll cut straight to the point," he said disappointed as he sat back in his chair. "We have had a slight family emergency and it seems that my beloved brother is in the hospital."

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. All the blood in my body left me and I could feel myself pale at those words. "What?" I muttered, almost falling to my knees but somehow managed to hold onto the desk to keep my balance.

"Dad! Why do you have to do that?" Road chastised, hitting her father with her small fist. Her eyes met mine. "He's not the one in the hospital. It's their father, Grandpa Earl. He passed out at work and they rushed him over there. Uncle went with him since he's Grandpa's favorite aside from Aunty Lulu," she explained.

I felt the waves of ease flow through my body and heard my own sigh. Cheryl chuckled slightly at my behavior. I glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. You know well enough that it's in my nature to tease. He is my younger brother after all," the older man explained.

"So why aren't you two there?" I asked, trying to get information.

"Well, I wanted to go, but dad said that Uncle had asked us to come let you know and tell you not to worry," the little girl continued explaining.

"Yes," Cheryl interrupted. "And he wanted me to give you this." The man stood, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. Nothing was written on the outside and I looked at it curiously before eyeing Cheryl.

"It's from him. Open it later or something but don't wait too long. We'll excuse ourselves for now," the man said as he roused his daughter from her chair. She pouted and went to protest, but the stern, caring look her father gave was enough to keep her from saying a word.

My attention had gone back to the envelope as they were leaving. I turned it over in my hands, trying to figure out why I had been given it and what exactly was in it. It was a bit weighted, that was the first thing I noticed. Before I could analyze it further, I heard Cheryl from across the room.

"Listen, I am sorry we had to come here and intrude. I know we've been told not to associate with you because of…well…everything that's happened over the years. Just know that we do consider you family regardless of anything that he's said or that's happened in the past," he paused with a sympathetic smile. "Happy birthday," he said as he quietly closed the door.

I was stunned. It was true that in the past some things had happened between his family and me due to my circumstances. I was an orphan and didn't have much in the way of finances or anything like that. I had worked all through high school to pay for my living expenses and even now I was working on the side to get through college. However, on my eighteenth birthday, I received an anonymous letter from someone claiming to be a 'benefactor' and that I didn't have to worry about my college tuition. I had the matter looked into by a cop friend of mine that I had made from my juvenile years of thieving and getting caught breaking and entering. He said that he couldn't disclose the information because of the nature of the benefactor. I pressed him further but he never would relent. I tried for two years to get information on my sponsor but everything ended up at a dead end. I was left with too many questions and this growing curiosity of what could potentially be out there waiting for me. That was around my twentieth birthday.

It was during that time that I met him again. I had been running late for work and it was raining. The downpour was relentless and I had to stop off under a bus stop to try and wait it out. He ran up beside me, drenched from head to toe much like myself. I glanced over and caught his eyes. They were the same pair of eyes that I remember from my younger days. When I was a child I had been bullied a lot because of my disability, not that it was that big of a deal. The accident my parents died from left me with a scarred eye. I could still use it to a point, but the skin damage to the eye itself was so extensive that most people got appalled by seeing it and I learned to keep it hidden, even going so far as letting my hair grow out to cover my eye patch. During one of those moments when the neighborhood kids were bullying me, he intervened on my behalf. Seeming older because of his height and body composition, he chased them away and helped calm me down. Sure, he was much younger then and his hair wasn't quite as long, but nothing could replace those eyes.

That's what did it for me in the first place. From the moment I met him, those eyes were forever implanted in my memory. I spent a great deal of time after that incident trying to find anything about him I could. However, growing up in an orphanage and being bullied would take a toll on any child. Because of the torment I received from others during my younger days, I ended up being a little bit of a juvenile delinquent when I entered junior high school. Though my studies were top of the class, I rebelled and found myself stealing from anyone I could. Since I couldn't officially work anywhere, it was the only way I could get the money that I needed to find that man from my childhood that I had come to cherish. I remember pick-pocketing in one of the ritzier parts of town and I usually got away with it. However, the last time I attempted it, I was caught and arrested. I didn't really know whose wallet I had stolen and I didn't care; I just did it. I found out later from my -now- cop friend that it was this man's wallet. I remember smiling at hearing that but my heart wrenched that I had done something so wrong to someone I longed to meet again.

A clap of thunder brought me back to the present and his intense eyes locked with mine. Unwavering amber-gold irises pierced through me heart and soul in that one strong gaze. His mouth hung slightly open as he panted, catching his breath. Breaking the look, he shrugged off the blazer from his head that was acting as an umbrella. He shook the coat off as if to dry it but it was futile, seeing that the downpour soaked through the material. I assumed he meant to keep his hair from getting wet, but it was clear that he had failed in that goal. His long wavy locks clung to his head and neck while his sheer white dress shirt revealed more than any one person could hope to see from a being as gorgeous as he was. I could see the outline of a toned physique, muscles trained for some reason or another. I caught myself gazing at his body and quickly looked up to see those eyes staring back at me, a smirk upon his face. I blushed. Something behind that smile caused me to tremble and my heart raced.

"See something you like?" he asked, not bothered by my wandering eyes.

"What if I did?" I put on my 'I know more than you' persona, crossing my arms while leaning back into the glass booth, our small safe haven from the rain. I didn't want to let on that I knew him from long ago, but I had always wanted to get closer to him and this was my chance. The rational side of me was screaming to not do anything stupid but my curiosity got the better of me.

He chuckled, a low tenor of a voice echoing out from beneath his smile. His fingers slid through his hair, wringing the water from the dark locks as he walked over to where I stood. I focused on breathing as to not let on that my heart was racing a million miles a minute and I tried horribly to hide my trembling. He stood mere inches from me, propping an arm up on the glass behind me while leaning his body forward over mine. He wasn't much taller than me but his presence echoed otherwise. He hovered over my face, looking me over as if judging me to my core. I swallowed.

"Tell me then. What do you like?" he purred in my ear as hot breath expelled from his mouth and whispered over my neck, sending shivers down my body. I know he saw that one.

"And why should I tell you?" I asked back, my words going against what I was really wanting. I hoped to keep him from doing anything further by what I said but I knew my words were false and my body was on fire; something deep within me was yearning for this man from my memory. I didn't want to let this moment go. I trusted my questions would keep him there longer and would keep the bus from arriving any time soon. This exotic man stood before me once more, clearly wanting me; I was captivated.

"Well," he whispered, nudging my red locks away from my check with the tip of his nose, his lips so close to the skin that I wanted him to do something, anything. "If you tell me, I might be persuaded to indulge you for a bit." I felt his smile as two gentle lips pressed against my neck. My entire body trembled at the touch as every fiber within me burned with excitement from that mere touch. My senses were taken over and the smell of peppermint and tobacco intoxicated me like a cheap aphrodisiac. His arm slid down the glass and wrapped around my waist, holding me steady. "You're trembling," he chuckled. I could sense he enjoyed teasing me and it felt like his ego was boosted at seeing my reaction to his words and gentle touches.

"I'm just cold from the rain," I retorted. There was no way I would give in to his ego that easily.

"If that's all, we can easily fix that," his words fell on my ears as his larger frame pressed into mine. I felt the shock on my face as I was forced into the embrace, but, when it boiled down to it, this is what I wanted more than anything in the world. It was all I had ever wanted though no one knew of this hidden desire. For years I had tried to find him, thought of him, wanted to see him again. He filled my mind day and night. He was my goal, my desire, the reason I strived for a better life. Every part of my being was dedicated to finding this one man and all I had ever wanted from that first meeting was to be beside him in the most intimate way possible. And now he was right before me in a chance meeting, his body language tuned to mine as I felt-or did I?-the same desire from him.

His arms wrapped around me and his lips pressed firmly against mine, gentle at first, testing the ground on which we both stood. I was scared and nervous. I had never been intimate with anyone before in my life. No one had ever approached me with intentions like this and it was a first for me, so of course I was worried. But I felt a sense of intrigue, curiosity and safety in his arms so I gave in to see how far this could go. He explored my mouth, trying to coerce me into returning his gestures. After a while, I did, giving this man my first kiss. He explored my mouth, using his tongue to guide mine and teach me at the same time. Our bodies pressed closer together and my hands clenched his wet collar as he held me. His ringing cell phone interrupted our first kiss and he pulled away, quickly answering it.

My heart raced as the heat from having him near me left. My body trembled and I had to grab for something to steady myself or else I would have ended up on my knees. I reclaimed my wits and overheard him give his location on the phone. My face was flushed, that I was quite certain of, and, though his frame was gone, my body was still on fire just from a mere kiss, still yearning for him to give me more. I hoped he hadn't noticed but at the same time, I wanted him to. His attention returned to me and he grabbed my hand as a black car pulled up. He pulled me toward the car, opening the door and sliding in. His eyes met mine once more.

"Get in," he uttered. The phrase was not a question, not a choice but a command. And I followed it.

He held my hand the entire way back to his place and no words transpired between us. But that was enough. Having his hand connected with mine made everything okay. He wasn't forceful or demanding about it; he just held mine happily and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder to let him know I wouldn't run away. Once we arrived, he continued holding my hand and escorted me to his apartment. He unlocked the door, let me enter and closed it, locking it back. I stood just inside his entryway, my heart racing at what was going on and wondering why he wanted me, of all people, there with him at that particular moment. I found it hard to balance my happiness, curiosity and uneasiness and I tried desperately to gain control over the thoughts raging through my mind.

I didn't have time to think further because his strong arms were once again wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in the crevice of my neck, placing gentle kisses ever so tenderly on my skin as only a lover would; but we were not lovers…yet. I shivered at the thought.

"Um, why exactly did you, um, bring me here?" I finally asked, wanting to get an answer.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I assumed by your attitude and words earlier you wanted this as well," he replied back, turning my face to meet his.

I met his strong gaze once more, captivated by those piercing amber-gold eyes all over again. "Well, I, er, was curious but I don't normally do this kind of thing and I um, don't really know what I'm doing," I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow to my answer. "Really? You've never taken someone back to your place and spent the night with them?" his words masked his wandering hands as they snaked up under my jacket, attempting to peel it from my torso.

I pushed his arms off out of reflex and freed myself, turning defensively toward him. "Do I look like that kind of person? Well I'm not! Do you think anyone would ever come near me having this kind of injury?" Somehow I regretted pointing out my flaw because I knew I had just dug my own grave and revealed myself to him. But I didn't care and I wanted to know if he was being serious or just toying with me.

He walked over to me, cautiously, and cupped my face, letting his thumb glide over the eye patch that I kept hidden beneath my longer red locks. My body stiffened at the touch and he embraced me once again, pulling me gently to his larger frame.

"What if I told you this wasn't a chance meeting?" I heard him ask.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled away from me just enough to address me clearly. "What if I knew you would be at that bus stop today? That you pass by it every day when you go to work at that café? Or that your boss is going to probably fire you after missing this time since you've missed work on five other occasions already due to running late from your job at the video store that you work at before going to the café?"

My good eye widened and I felt a surge of fear flow through me. I started wondering if this was such a good idea after all-_curse my curiosity!_ "Um, are-are you by chance a stalker?" I asked directly through the fear I felt because of the predicament I found myself in. But I wanted to know the truth. And, though I would never admit it, I didn't have much room to talk as I had 'watched' him closely for years in the past.

"No," he answered and I was more confused.

"Then how do you know all of that?"

"Well, I suppose it would sound like I'm a stalker, but really, I'm not. We've met before, a long time ago when you were a lot younger and more of a brat, but I'm not sure if you remember me at all. I helped you out once from some kids that were being mean to you. And a few years later, you stole something from me and I had to get it back by going to the police station."

I froze where I stood, realizing he knew exactly who I was. My heart almost stopped beating in that moment.

He continued speaking. "It's true that I did get my money back, but there was something else you stole that you still have even now." I could tell by his tone and the way he looked at me that he was being very serious and my curiosity got the better of me…again.

"And what is it that I stole from you if it wasn't money?" I asked, hoping the answer echoed my own, true feelings.

"My heart," he answered before consuming my lips once more.

I couldn't fight him off. He had captivated my heart long ago and I was beyond being able to fight back at this point, so I didn't and I let him in completely.

That first night with him was different and I felt extremely awkward at my inexperience but he helped me through it, creating a night full of passion and desire. He held me tenderly and went slow enough for me to follow, and he was ever so careful not to hurt me but was forceful enough to show me how serious his intentions were. When it was over, my body was weak and I was incapable of moving due to my still lingering embarrassment.

"You okay Red?" he whispered in my ear out of concern, hot breath tickling the tiny hairs on my neck. I shifted under his embrace, finding the will to move closer to his naked body, clinging to the strong arms that enveloped me completely. I felt safe and my embarrassment subsided as I hid my faint smile in the crevice of his neck. He pulled me closer. I inhaled his scent. The lingering hint of tobacco on his breath as he exhaled and the sweat from our bodies mingled together in my nose before I breathed out a sigh of ease. His hand found my back and he gently massaged the used muscles to ease the pain. I leaned into his chest even further, and wrapped my legs around his, entwining our bodies more in an attempt to bridge the gap of two, making one again. His heart beat in time with mine as I slowly faded into darkness.

The next few weeks after were a haze for me. We would meet here and there for coffee or for a walk in the park but he never took me back to his place after that first night and he never asked to come to mine. He said it was because he was busy but I felt there was more to it. Once, I asked about his family and he clammed up, not wanting to share anything about them, which led me to believe that his family had something to do with it. However, two months into our dating, his ten-year-old niece, Road, decided it would be fun to follow her uncle and see where he had been wandering off to every Saturday afternoon. During one of our walks through the park, she jumped out of nowhere and almost tackled me to the ground. He chastised her but allowed her to stay for the remainder of the time we were together. I learned a lot about his family during that particular walk.

Apparently the family was made up of thirteen people with one-Road- that had been born into the family. The man that adopted the other twelve was a man they addressed as 'The Earl'. None of the adopted family members were related by blood save for Road's father, Cheryl, and her uncle, the man I was currently dating. The Earl found the two brothers struggling to find a home and he took them both in without a second though, claiming that they were what he had been looking for, or something to that effect. The Earl was a very wealthy and powerful man within the political world; a man of distinct pedigree and the family was raised to that degree of respect and ardor. After hearing the rest of her glazed over story, it made sense as to why I hadn't learned anything about his family.

I gave him a sidelong glance and he remained silent until we reached the park's edge. When we did, an older man resembling my lover marched over to us and grabbed Road by the arm, yelling at her for wandering off for so long without letting him know. His attention finally zoomed in to the two of us.

"Brother! What are you doing here? And who might this be?" he asked, looking me up and down as if I were on display for him to judge.

"Cheryl, this is none of your business," he answered politely before turning to me. "Forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen." He leaned forward and kissed me and, before he pulled away, I heard him whisper, "Will you come over tonight?" My nod was enough to make him happy and he smiled before walking away with his brother and niece in tow.

Fast-forward a year later to after my 21st birthday. I was in my fourth year of college and working my ass off at the library for that old Panda man. Apparently he had been given a high priority job that needed his immediate attention and, as his assistant, I spent what free time I had, aside from doing schoolwork, pent up in the library with him to work on this project. Since I had to devote so much to this job, and because the pay was really nice pocket change, I ended up losing any other side jobs I had previously been employed to do. I also saw less and less of my lover and became depressed. Pretty soon, two months passed by without us meeting up, though we kept in touch via text message and email. But it wasn't the same. I longed for his touch and wanted to hear his voice so much that it was driving me insane.

I left the library late one Friday night and sluggishly returned to my off campus apartment. I fumbled around the lock on my door before almost falling inside the entryway from sheer exhaustion. As I began to close the door, a hand pushed through and a shadowed figure forced its way inside. We both fell into the room and the door shut with a bang, locking automatically as it was programmed to do. I was knocked to the ground and by the time I regained my senses enough to defend myself, the figure was looming over me. I was about to fight back when a familiar scent tickled my nose and pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded, hitting him harmlessly across the top of the head. "You scared me half to death forcing your way in here!"

"Please don't be mad," he pleaded. "I needed to see you and this was the only way. They've been keeping me from you even though I wanted to see you so badly," his voice trembled slightly with a mix of despair and a dash of anger.

I ran my fingers through his long wavy locks and chuckled inwardly since the strands weren't in their normal pulled back ponytail. In fact, he wasn't in his normal business attire at all but a pair of fitted jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked up at me, amber-gold eyes as fierce as ever. "They don't approve. Well, _he_ doesn't approve at all."

"He who?" I asked, thinking I knew the answer but I wanted to clarify.

"The Earl. I talked with Cheryl and asked him not to say anything about you and he spoke to Road about it as well. But somehow it slipped when she was spending the day shopping with him. She apologized to me with tears in her eyes saying that she only saw something in the store that would make a great birthday gift for you. After hearing her say that, he pressed her for information and, when she didn't give it, he punished her by smacking her in front of the family. He said no one keeps secrets from him and made an example of her to the rest of us."

"Is she okay? When did this happen? Why did he do that?"

"She's fine now, but she did have to miss school until the swelling and bruising went down. Cheryl was irate and it took everything I had to keep him from biting the hand that fed him. I apologized profusely to both of them for having them keep my secret and paying the price for it, a price that was mine to pay, not theirs. Soon after that, he informed me that he checked your background and he didn't like what he found. As a punishment for hiding our relationship from him, he had me working non-stop and even sent me overseas for a while so that I wouldn't see you." He paused, gathering his thoughts. His unwavering, strong eyes that I loved wavered for the first time when he peered back into mine. "He wants to break us apart because he feels that you aren't worthy to be with me."

The anger I was trying to suppress finally hit the boiling point. "That's no one's business but ours," I said my voice low and cold. Those close to me know that I am a person that doesn't easily show emotion and they have a hard time interpreting what kind of mood I'm in; when I get angry, they can tell. My lover's a different subject matter because of the level of intimacy we share but the concept is the same. When I get angry, my body stiffens and I get a cold, stern look and I get very quiet, which is the total opposite of my usual happy go lucky attitude. And, at that moment, I was furious.

"I know. That's what I told him, but he is relentless in getting what he wants" he finished, trying to reassure me but being honest about the situation at the same time. He sensed it when my body stiffened and he pulled away from me, standing and offering me a hand up. I took it, but was still pissed off. He walked me to my living room and we sat on the couch facing each other, our legs closely entwined as if it were an everyday occurrence. I leaned my head against the back of the couch and waited for him to keep talking, but he just sat there lost in thought.

"So how did you get here?" I asked, changing the subject for both our sakes.

"Cheryl. He helped me get away from the meeting in Rome and said he'd cover for me. He even bought the plane ticket under a fake name so that I could come see you and so the Earl wouldn't find out or at least we hope he doesn't find out," his large hand cupped my face and his thumb caressed my cheek before gliding over my lips, resting just above my chin. "I had to see you and explain before you heard anything from someone else. And I missed you so very much."

I gently kissed his thumb and smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't do anything willingly that would hurt me." I held my hand up to his and pulled it into mine, clasping them together. As I leaned forward toward his chest, I asked, "What do you say to forgetting about all of this and just focus on what's in front of you right now?" I didn't give him time to reply because my lips engulfed his. He moaned into the kiss as if it were our first. All the passion and desire and love we had for one another melted into that kiss. It made me realize that he missed me as much as I missed him. We remained there for a while before taking things to the bedroom. The next morning I woke up to his sleeping face. It had been a long time since I had woken to such a peaceful, happy scene and it was the first time in all our time together that it had been at my place.

I reveled in the moment for as long as I could until a loud knock at the door roused me from bed, waking him in the process. I climbed out of bed and pulled my bathrobe on before heading toward the door. I couldn't see his face but the sound of him scrambling out of bed and trying to plead for me to stop caught my ear just as I opened the door only to be greeted by a very tall, very large man in a top hat and black suit.

"Good morning," he said jubilantly.

"May I help you?" I asked, groggily and trying to figure out what this clown wanted so early on a Saturday morning.

"It has come to my attention that you have something of mine, little thief, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly give it back."

"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are and why would you accuse me of having something of yours anyway?" I asked, my anger from the previous night returning in full force at being accused of something so outlandish.

"Well, firstly, a thief will always be a thief and it is in a thief's nature to steal. And if I say you have something of mine," his tone and his body language changed, being more ominous and frightful, "it means you have it. So give it back."

"What are you doing here?" I heard my lover ask over my shoulder.

"Oh there it is. I was just saying that this little thief needed to give my things back to me."

"I am not your _thing_, Earl. And nothing of yours has been stolen," my lover said defiantly.

"That's what you think. Now, either leave willingly with me or I'll have this little thief arrested and put in jail. You _know_ I can do it," he threatened.

I could say nothing as my anger seeped into every fiber of my body. I clenched my fists so tightly that my knuckles became white and my nails pressed into my skin, leaving red marks and slight bruises. I really wanted to retaliate but I could tell by how touchy and careful my lover was being that this was not the time for me to defend myself or get provoked.

"Why can't you just let this be?" he finally asked the Earl. His eyes were ablaze with fury at how the Earl was treating me-his most precious person-and our relationship.

"Because you are my heir, my favorite, and I refuse to acknowledge this…thing as anything that could stand beside you on equal ground. A thief is nothing more than garbage; one of the lower people that doesn't deserve to even have me standing before it."

"Then why are you?" I chimed in finally, having enough of this man belittle and berate me in my own apartment. "If you think so lowly of me, why are you even at my apartment?"

"You dare speak to me?" the Earl glared at me.

"Yeah, I do." I felt my lover's hand wrap around my wrist to try and refrain me from speaking but I couldn't stop. "From what I know and what I've seen, you're just a selfish old prude that just wants to control everyone and everything. You won't let anyone in your family do anything unless you say they can. Even Road can't go out with her friends because you don't want her to. She's a teenager for crying out loud! She's supposed to do that kind of thing in order to grow and learn and have experiences that will make her life worth something!"

"You have three seconds to stop talking," the Earl threatened.

"Or what?"

That pushed his final button and he pulled a sharp rapier from his cane. I didn't have time to react, but my lover did. He dodged in front of me and protected me, taking the slash across his chest. It wasn't deep enough of a cut to cause extensive damage, though it still bled slightly as if it were a large paper cut.

"What are you doing?" the Earl hissed in rage.

"You will not do that again," my lover and savior threatened back. "This person is my everything and if you try to harm even a hair on this precious head, I will kill you with my own hands." He turned to me and smiled as if to reassure me. "I have to go back for now but please wait for me. I'll be back later tonight to pick you up." He kissed my forehead. "And as for you," he said while turning back to the Earl. "I will still live up to what we agreed to. I'll take over for you and I will make sure to uphold the other terms as well. However, you will leave the two of us alone and will not say anything about this again or else I walk away right now from everything and leave you with nothing to secure your future with."

The Earl's eyes glared heatedly at my lover then at me. "Fine. But there will be a test and if it isn't passed with flying colors, you never see each other again."

And that's how I met the most dangerous man in the world.

I sighed at recalling my past. It had been two years since that incident and I was 23 and already a "super senior" in college about to graduate with a double major in history and modern language. I hated remembering that moment in time, but, ever since that incident, nothing drastic has happened between the two of us. We've been able to date normally and see each other on a more regular basis. The Earl seemed to stop his interference for the past couple of years but that lingering hint of what he said about a test always stays at the front of my mind reminding me that at some point, this smooth sailing will go through the eye of the storm.

"Whatever," I said aloud, standing upright and remembering the envelope I still held. I turned the small white package over in my hand once more before opening it. The contents were a letter and a house key. I looked at the key and couldn't place it so I read the letter.

_Red,_

_ I'm sorry I can't be there to pick you up today, of all days. Please keep this key safe for now and I'll explain it later. My driver will be there at the appointed time and will bring you to the hospital to meet me. Hopefully by then everything will be settled. I'm sure Cheryl told you I was the one in the hospital. I apologize on his behalf. You know how much of a tease he can be but, then again, you know me well enough to know that it's hereditary. _

_ Speaking of which, how's that present I gave you last week working out? Is it keeping you company in my place? I know it's no comparison, but I'm sure you're getting some pleasure from it, no? You should practice with it. I think I might have you play with it in front of me next time I'm over._

I blushed and mentally cursed him, killing him a thousand times over in my mind for his ridiculous way of teasing me. He knew full well that I didn't want _that_ type of present, ever. Somewhere in his mind, he found it amusing while I found it humiliating. The mere thought of using _it_ made me cringe. Didn't he know that nothing would compare to him? Wait, of course he did. He just wanted to see me squirm and embarrassed. I continued reading the letter after my small mental fit.

_You're probably red in the face by now and recalling every detail of it, huh? I'd love to see you right now. Anyway, I'll be waiting for you._

_ I love you._

_ PS: Just so you know, I am serious about using it when I come over next time. _

"That arrogant, perverted bastard!" I cursed aloud, fuming from the swell of emotions I was feeling. After calming down, I read over the letter once more and thumbed over the key before placing it on my key ring, giving it a home among the brass already hanging from it. I folded the letter back up, pushed it into my pocket and left the room, going back to my duties.

Six o'clock rolled around and I could finally leave. I was heading toward the exit and was almost there when I heard the old Panda.

"I need to talk with you," he said.

I stopped, mid-stride, and faced him. "Right now?" I asked, annoyed that he would choose now, of all times, to have a word with me.

He nodded. I sighed heavily and followed him over to a nearby table. "Sit," he ordered.

I obeyed and sat still, waiting for him to speak.

"You've worked very hard these over these six years."

"Um, thanks?"

"On top of that, you have grown into a person with dedication and integrity."

"Did you hit your head or something? You're being awfully sentimental right now, gramps." My choice of words did not settle well with him and I could tell by the heated glare he sent me.

His eyes narrowed further. "Don't ask stupid questions; I'm being serious. Aside from that, there are a few things I need to discuss with you before you go see that man. First," he began, "take this." He pushed a checkbook across the table to me and I opened it, confused as to why he was giving it to me and stunned at the balance listed on the register.

"What the hell is this?" I exclaimed, wanting an answer.

"Yours. I have been keeping it for you ever since you orphaned."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded and even more confused.

His eyes narrowed. "Listen to what I say and figure it out; I haven't taught you for nothing."

I thought about what he said and then it hit me. "You're my benefactor."

"Give the kid a prize. I knew your parents long before you were born. It was their will that if anything ever happened to them that I take responsibility for your finances up until you graduate college. I searched for you after everything settled down but you had already been moved to an orphanage and put into a new school so I just watched while you grew up. Though I'm not happy with your younger days and having to deal with the police every time you were arrested." He took a breath. "What you do with that money is up to you. However, about this other matter with that man you've been seeing. I've kept my silence about it until now, but since we're discussing all of this right now, I want to say my piece. His family is not to be trifled with. Speaking on your parent's behalf, I cannot approve of this relationship and your involvement with them. As your guardian, however, I won't stop you since you are an adult. You are an intelligent person, though you can be really stupid sometimes. Just be smart in your dealings with them, especially the Earl. He is very manipulative and influential."

I nodded, still taking everything in.

"And one more thing," the old man began again. I was stunned that he could actually talk this long about something that wasn't history. "He doesn't know everything about your past though he did try to find out everything. There are things I hid about your parents that not even he would be able to find. But it is something you need to know. I can't go into great detail for time's sake but to make a long story short, your parents were of noble blood from Europe. Their wealth is now yours as is your father's title. However, you have to decide whether you want to take it or not. If you do, then you would have to fulfill the role that was left. I have been in contact with the magistrates all this time and they agreed to give you the choice. Before I can let you go see him, you have to give me an answer. You're smart enough to figure out the gist of all this and I trust you'll make a rational decision."

I sat back in my chair, letting the information whirl around in my mind. After thinking it over and rationalizing everything, I looked back at him seriously. "If I were to take this title, would I still be able to be with him?"

"I was assured you would be, though it might cause a great scandal seeing as who he is and what you will become."

"And my duties would include, what exactly?"

"Though your father was involved in politics, his official title was that of a Grand Duke. In older times, the title was for one that served directly under the King or Queen, I'm sure you know at least that much of royal hierarchy to understand the importance of that title."

I breathed deeply, trying to keep my calm; that was a huge revelation. "Okay, so this title would mean that I would take up a seat in the government, become political, and serve the country with the title I would be taking?"

"Something to that effect. You would be placed in Parliament and given a high seat on the inner chamber that reflects the old ways of hierarchy. Your title would be given to you and all responsibility, expectations and privileges revolving around that title would be granted to you and whomever you choose as a partner."

"Then you're saying that there is no reason for me not to take this path?"

"There could be one."

"And that is?"

He paused as if to gage my sincerity and to see if I was truly considering the offer before me. "If you choose this, you will no longer have the freedom you do. You would be confined to the world of politics, greedy men, and uncertainty. You would be publically slandered, humiliated, and many people would target your very life."

"I see," I thought this over for a while, taking time to carefully weigh the options and think over the little information he gave me. It seemed like a sweet deal, one that could potentially solve all of my problems, but it seemed too good to be true. If I took this position, the Earl wouldn't have anything else to say about my background and he wouldn't have any right to interfere with our relationship. But I didn't want to give up my freedom. The freedom to live where I want, to eat what I want, to be with who I want; nothing could take that from me, not even what my father left for me. It was because I had this freedom that I've been able to learn and grow and find my own path.

I smiled up at the old man. "No thanks," I said while standing. "I'll take what I've been given and leave the rest to the past. That kind of world isn't for me and never will be. It's tempting, but there are things in my life that I just don't want to give up and if I used the easy way out, I wouldn't cherish anything I would get in the future like I should." I thankfully squeezed his shoulder as I headed for the door, failing to see the proud smile that graced an ever-frowning Panda face.

I arrived at the hospital later than planned and my handsome lover met me at the entrance. As soon as I was out of the car, he flung his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest.

"Where have you been?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, though he would never show it to anyone aside from me. "I've been anxious waiting all day for you to get here; I thought something had happened when you weren't here on time," he said concerned.

"But he called you, didn't he?" I asked, pointing to the driver.

"Yes, but it's still the principle of the matter, Red. You don't know what I've been through today so you being even a second late has me on edge." I could tell he was tired and whatever happened was really bothering him.

I pulled away slightly and held his face in my hands. "I'm sorry. I'm here now so let's go inside together," I said, kissing him to give him strength and support.

We walked inside hand in hand to a private lounge on the fifth floor of the hospital. Many of his family members were there, a couple I hadn't seen in a few years. Lulubell glanced up from her fashion magazine long enough to make eye contact but she nonchalantly went back to reading, turning her nose up at me as if my existence was an eye sore or something. The twins were misbehaving in the corner, picking on one another and it was Cheryl who had to intervene to stop their dangerous behavior. Road was busy playing with her Gameboy DS, some game she had imported from Japan based on a show called D. Gray-man or something like that. Another family member, Wisely, whom I had only met once about a year ago during a book convention, was trying his hardest to ignore everything and had his eyes glued to a book that looked like a cross between astrology and Hinduism, oblivious to anything around him.

Road looked up from her game long enough to acknowledge our presence. "Uncle! You two finally made it!"

"Did something happen?" my dark headed lover asked.

"Nothing much. The nurse came in asking for you but when we told her we didn't know where you went, she said for you to go to the nurse's desk when you came back."

He nodded and led me by the hand to the desk. After being told that the Earl's surgery was a success, we were led through the corridors and into a private recovery room. He had asked the nurse to let the rest of the family know what was going on and we were left to a room of beeps and blips. He sat in a chair beside the Earl's bed and I stood beside him. He leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around him as best I could.

"You going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"He's had heart problems for years. This time they weren't sure if he would pull through or not and they ended up doing bypass surgery on his heart. I think his knowing about his condition is one of the reasons why he was so adamant about us not being together, because he knew that his life was shortened by each breath he took and he wanted to know that I was really ready and willing to take up his place should something happen." He paused. "I know he saw you as a hindrance but I assured him day after day that you weren't and that you are what gives me strength and comfort." His smile melted my heart all over again.

"Well, it seems he's been okay with us for a while now, right?"

"Possibly. He never said one way or the other; he just allowed it. But seeing this happen, who knows what he'll do in order to keep his 'heir' and get what he can from me."

"Don't worry," I said, kneeling beside him. "Things will turn out the way they need to."

He squeezed my hand and smiled, taking comfort and solace in my being there. "Thanks, Red." We kissed. "Mind telling me why you were late?"

I laughed at his request due to the time and place but proceeded to tell him of all that transpired with the old Panda before leaving the library. His dumbfounded look was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen him have, and I'd seen a lot of his faces. When he finally let everything sink in, he pulled me to his lap.

I awkwardly straddled him from being brought down without warning and we kissed once more. After parting, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What will he do, do you think, when he wakes up?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if he finds us like this, the shock may actually kill him before his heart has the chance," he replied half teasingly. I kissed him and sat normally on his lap while we waited. "By the way," he began, his hand ghosting under the hem of my shirt so that his fingertips lightly dusted my skin, "how's my present working out?" he smirked and lightly chuckled.

Fighting every urge not to kill him then and there, I smacked him as hard as I could upside his head all the while struggling to get free of his now protective hold on me. "Are you kidding me?" I asked while fuming.

He laughed wholeheartedly. "But I want to know!" he continued to tease, sliding his fingers further up my torso.

I couldn't believe he was still going on about this. "Like I would tell you anything!" I refused him, crossing my arms and turning my head from his.

He squeezed me closer to him. "Red," he tried to coerce me into looking at him. I ignored him, wanting to stand firm in my resolve to not let him get his way this time. "Red," he whispered, his voice a lot closer to my ear now. I still held my ground. "Red." This time the low utterance was followed by a lick to my ear that sent shivers down my body. I turned to him, blushing but still angry at his attitude about everything. He smirked.

My brow furrowed at his childish behavior. "Don't think that you've won anything here. I'm still not happy with you."

"Yes,_ dear_," he muttered. I kissed his forehead as I cuddled up into his arms.

A little while later, the Earl slowly woke from his slumber and we greeted him, both of us standing side by side next to the bed. His face wrenched in pain and brief disgust and he rolled his eyes upon seeing my face.

"What's this mean?" he asked sluggishly.

"I've told you already that this person is my everything. I've been worried to death about you and I wanted this person by my side at whatever cost," he smiled at me lovingly, I squeezed his hand.

"Say what you want."

He kept his eyes on me. "I plan on marrying this person," he began before directing the rest of his sentence at the Earl, "regardless of what you say or any test you would create. Please give us your blessing," he asked, bowing slightly. My face flushed in embarrassment as I hadn't heard a word about any engagement yet but I could say nothing. I only held tightly to his hand.

"This is tiresome," the Earl said. "Things are already set for the succession so I don't care anymore. Be gone with the both of you and have Lulubell come in here. I'm at my wits end with dealing with you two." He shooed us away with a slight wave of his hand.

We arrived back at the waiting room, hand in hand, and secret smiles on our faces. Road was being ever so inquisitive to the situation but no one would tell her clearly what was going on. The Earl's message was relayed to Lulubell and we apologized for leaving.

"Don't worry about us. We can call you if anything happens. Besides, don't you have a birthday to celebrate?" Cheryl asked, teasing both his brother and me.

I blushed and my handsome lover chuckled. "Indeed we do," his amber-gold eyes met my lone green one and I saw the raw, anxious passion behind that glance. Sensual. Sexy. Love. Desire.

We quickly left the hospital. The entire time, he held my hand and I was happy to be so close to him once again. It had been a while since we had seen each other due to work and just being in his presence was enough for me.

The driver pulled up to a place I had never seen before. It was large condo building. Confused, I looked into those amber-gold eyes.

"Do you still have that key?" he asked, I nodded.

Leading me into the building, we entered the elevator. I noticed right away that one had to have a security code to go to the top floor and there was a slot for a key next to the keypad. He asked me to insert it and I did just before he put in the number sequence on the pad. The elevator buzzed and hummed all the way to the top. My heart began to race, something that hadn't happened to that intensity since our first real meeting years ago.

When the doors opened, I was in awe. The place was enormous. The large living room area, equipped with a flat screen television and surround sound, was littered with expensive modern furniture. Opposite the TV was a wall lined with bookshelves full of mostly history books. The kitchen and dining room sat off in a small nook to the left of the entrance, and an expansive window was off to the right overlooking the city but a slightly pulled-to curtain hid the vast majority of the glass. I wasn't quite sure where to look until I met his gaze.

He smirked and led me to the bedroom, wasting no time whatsoever. I knew this would happen and we would end up there, but I wasn't expecting it to happen as soon as we entered the room. And on top of that, I thought he would be too exhausted and emotionally drained to do anything aside from sleep. Clearly, I was wrong and I underestimated his stamina and lustful nature.

The bedroom was just as elaborate as the rest of the condo. A king sized bed sat against the far wall and served as the focal point of the room, having small black tables on either side with matching lamps sitting atop them. The bathroom was located off to the left and another large window to the right opened up to the night sky. The building was so tall that it overshadowed the rest of the city so a little bit of the moonlight crept inside the room, finding a home on the deep crimson comforter. I swallowed hard as his hands claimed a home around my waist and his lips pressed against my neck.

"I'm sorry things couldn't go the way I wanted them to tonight, Red. I wanted to celebrate your birthday by wining and dining you before asking you to marry me. And I wanted to hear you say yes so that I could spend the night making love to you to your heart's content." I leaned into his chest as he spoke, happy he could be so honest with me, though, even after being together for years, I was still a bit shy about the matters he spoke so boldly of. He continued. "I want to marry you so that we can officially be one and not have to worry about any other interference from anyone," he said lovingly while turning me toward him. He gently pushed me to the bed, kneeling in front of me as his hand reached for his pocket. He pulled out a silver band and held it to my left hand. "Please say you will," he begged. His hand trembled for the first time since I had known him.

I smiled and I slid my finger into the ring before pulling him up by the collar into my arms. A kiss had never felt so sweet, so passionate.

I felt his lips leave mine for a brief moment; the warm moisture still lingered on my own, leaving a tingling sensation that heated my body. Our hands fumbled in the darkness as if it were our first time. His lips found mine again as soon as our clothes were gone and he trailed soft kisses down my neck to my chest. The sheets rustled beneath us as our passion increased. His body topped mine; it wasn't the first time and I embraced it freely. Our legs entwined like branches of the same tree, trying desperately to make us one. I flinched when his teeth found flesh, a mark of honor slowly forming on my collarbone. My body rose to meet his, a carnal exertion of my lust and want for him. His gaze met mine in an understanding that it was far too late to turn back, that we would never turn back.

We kissed again while his hands explored my nakedness, teasing twin peaks before his expert mouth consumed them one after the other, giving equally tender care to them. I heard myself in the echo of that room; moans that only a lover should hear. I felt him smile against my skin; he was enjoying this too. He raised his head to mine once more, whispering in my ear.

"Are you alright with this?"

"I'm alright. Just love me more; for forever," I answered, rising to meet his lips once again while our hips pressed together adding pleasurable force in just the right places. Soon enough, a hand found an opening between flesh. I flinched but as the pressure subsided, my desirable longing for him took control and I let him know I was ready for him. He kissed me for what seemed like the hundredth time, but who was counting? His hand was replaced by something else and I tensed slightly as he made us one.

The pace quickened and our bodies gave in to the ecstasy of being in love and being conjoined. His hot breath beat on my neck and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, nails scraping into his flesh with each movement made. I wished for his lips once more if only to whet my thirst and heal my dry mouth. One last push. A moan and groan mixed into a harmonizing escape.

He fell on top of me, exhausted and sweaty. I held him tightly as our breathing returned to normal. He slid to the side and brought me close to him, switching our embrace. The moon rose behind him, casting our shadow on the wall. Our bodies entwined under the crimson sheet, desperately clinging to one another in hopes that we would never be disconnected again. No words were needed, a reminder of our first meeting sitting in that car hand in hand, waiting.

I snuggled up beneath his warm embrace, thinking things over. We had been given blessings from both our 'families' and we were content just with that one thought, though, being together like this forever made it all the more better. But the thought of how society would see us-how we were from different social classes-that was a different story and I wondered if he thought about this. The Earl was justified in his implications of that already, and I did feel, at times, unworthy to be with him in this relationship but I loved him and that was always enough for me. Still, I wondered…

As if reading my mind, he answered me. "Don't worry. Nothing will separate us from now on. I love you and I don't give a damn about what anyone else would say about it, okay? So just trust me," he assured, pulling me closer.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered to him. He kissed my head and I looked up at him, repeating my words. "I love you." He kissed my covered eye. "I love you." A kiss to my normal eye. "I love you." A kiss on my lips. He held my hand. I fell asleep to the smell of sweat, peppermint and tobacco and to the sound of our beating hearts, sure that no matter what tomorrow brought, he would be there, forever at my side, holding my hand.

**AN: ** I hope you enjoyed this I put it together in about 3-3.5 hours and that includes from first draft to final and everything in between (editing/revising/etc.) I would greatly appreciate reviews and critiques on this piece more so than with my other fics just because I had to do this for a class. My main concern is that the ambiguity of the protagonist remains elusive and there is no mention of the narrator's gender. If you happen to see something that's confusing or doesn't seem right, please just send me a quick review or message. Thanks!

**Moonlight Love**

Moisture lingers upon the lips

As body heat rises.

Hands fumble for a firm grasp in the darkness;

Sheets rustling beneath them

Wanting lips giving soft kisses

Lovers entwined.

Legs entwined;

Impressions left by loving lips.

Bodies aching for more than gentle kisses.

Anticipation rises

As the passion intensifies between the two of them.

It's too late to turn back; clothes fly in the darkness.

Quiet moans in the darkness;

Their fingers entwined.

Skin meeting skin; no shame between them.

"Are you alright with this?" whisper caring lips,

"I'm alright," another voice answers as a body rises

To meet the other; mouth on mouth; deep kisses.

Hands move southward, as do the gentle kisses.

Forbidden friction in the darkness

A soft, tender voice rises.

Mouths move closer, tongues entwined.

Moans of pleasure escape trembling lips

A deeper connection grows between them.

Passion hastens between them.

There are no more kisses

Only dry lips.

Hands reach for each other, hair grasped in the darkness

Hearts finally entwined

Ecstasy escapes, the voices rise.

The moon rises.

Nothing else stands between them

As they lie entwined.

The moonlight kisses

Their bodies as they lie in the darkness.

Sighs of comfort and contentedness escape their lips.

The darkness tries to hide them;

Lover's lips find their way to tender kisses.

The moon rises higher as their entwined bodies drift to sleep.


End file.
